Robett Glover
Robett Glover is a character in the sixth season. He is portrayed by Tim McInnerny, and first appears in "The Broken Man". Biography Background Robett is the brother of Galbart Glover, the Lord of Deepwood Motte. He succeeded him after Galbart's death in the War of the Five Kings. Season 6 Jon Snow, Sansa Stark, and Davos Seaworth secretly meet with Robett to try and gain his support against House Bolton. He refuses to help, as they have only secured the loyalty of House Mormont, and citing that Jon Snow has joined forces with wildlings, whereas the Boltons helped him take Deepwood Motte back from the Ironborn who had captured it and terrorised Robett's family and subjects. Robb Stark, to whom House Glover was sworn, gave no such help (though in all irony, this was Robb's original intention, but he was persuaded otherwise by Roose Bolton). Despite their protestations, Robett refuses to declare for them, and sends them away empty-handed."The Broken Man" Robett, along with other Northern lords, travels to Winterfell following its capture by Jon, where he and the others are berated by Lady Lyanna Mormont, who did offer help to the Stark cause. Robett is the second lord, after Wyman Manderly, to declare Jon King in the North. He apologises for not participating in the battle, and pledges his allegiance to House Stark and Jon Snow.The Winds of Winter Family Tree Appearances Behind the scenes *No stranger to medieval television serials, actor Tim McInnerny previously appeared in all four seasons of the British historical sitcom Blackadder; in the first two series, he portrayed Lord Percy Percy, the second incarnation being a descendant of the first; in the third, he appeared in one episode as a fictionalized version of the Scarlet Pimpernel; in the fourth, he portrayed Captain Kevin Darling in all six episodes. In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Robett Glover is brother of Galbart Glover, the head of House Glover of Deepwood Motte. He is described as tall and haggard and has brown-grey hair. When Robb Stark calls his banners, both Robett and his brother Galbart ride out from Deepwood Motte, leaving it in the hands of Robett's wife, Sybelle. Later it is taken by Asha Greyjoy. As result of the agreement reached between Vargo Hoat and Roose Bolton, Robett and Ser Aenys Frey lead a group of northern knights that Vargo brings into Harrenhal, under the pretense that they are captives taken by the Brave Companions. As part of the feint, the northerners are chained, in ragged clothes and many fake injuries. Ser Amory Lorch, left by Lord Tywin as castellan of Harrenhal, falls for the trick. Arya Stark, not realizing what is going on, organizes a successful liberation of the captives with the assistance of Jaqen H'ghar, Biter and Rorge. After Roose takes over Harrenhall, he orders Robett to join up with Ser Helman Tallhart and march on Duskendale. They obey, unaware that Roose deliberately sends them into a trap: the joined forces of Randyll Tarly and the Mountain destroy the northmen troops. Ser Helman is killed, while Robett and Harrion Karstark (the last surviving son of Rickard Karstark) are taken captive. Robb exchanges the captive Martyn Lannister (who was not killed by Rickard Karstark in the books) for Robett. Robett arrives in White Harbor after the prisoner exchange and tries to raise men in the city to retake Deepwood Motte from the ironborn. He is unsuccessful, however, because Lord Wyman Manderly has grown weary of war - secretly, because the Manderlys are feigning peace so they can later turn on the Boltons and Freys. As it turns out, Stannis Baratheon marches south and liberates Deepwood Motte, retaking it from the ironborn and freeing Robett's wife. However, their children Gawen and Erena are still in the hands of the Ironborn; being looked after by Asha's aunts at The Ten Towers in the Iron Islands. Robett himself remains at White Harbor but may have coordinated with his wife via messenger-raven. At Deepwood Motte itself, Robett's wife commands the remaining Glover forces to openly join Stannis's army, along with several hunters and trackers from their vassal Houses in the Wolfswood such as House Forrester. Unlike in the show, Robett remains loyal to the Starks. The TV version condensed events at Deepwood Motte so Stannis never liberated it, nor was Yara Greyjoy captured by Stannis there as she was in the books. Instead, Yara simply receives a letter at the beginning of Season 6 informing the Greyjoys that the Glovers managed to retake Deepwood Motte on their own initiative. This is not implausible given the situation in the novels: the ironborn are strong at sea but simply didn't have the manpower to hold lands and castles in the North during a lengthy occupation, and even the small local forces in the North left after the Red Wedding could wear down the ironborn through simple attrition. See Also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Nobility Category:Status: Alive Category:House Glover Category:Characters from the North